Riot in christmas!
by tabata188
Summary: Es una pelea que aparentemente no es muy distinta a las demás... no saben si eran las fechas, como se encontraban emocionalmente o simplemente coincidencia, pero esa noche ese odio mutuo cesó por unas horas... aun así, cuando el sol salga, volverán a sentir esa aversión el uno por el otro.


¿Cuántos minutos han transcurrido desde que esta pelea se ha tornado tan diferente de las demás?

Es difícil caminar en el suelo cubierto por la blanquecina nieve, más si eres perseguido por una fiera de tales dimensiones. Aun con mi chaqueta podía sentir el penetrante frio contra mi piel, entumeciendo mis músculos, realmente no me moleste en preguntarme si Shizu-chan sufría lo mismo que yo, debido a la ferocidad de sus golpes y esa facilidad para moverse.

Lanza puñetazos al aire, ya no busca acertar, solo destrozar, destrozar todo. Y yo solo esquivo, busco huir, no de ti, de todo. De tu garganta solo salen gritos y rugidos, como un animal enjaulado que aún no se ha dado por vencido. Mientras tanto, la mía solo deja escapar de vez en cuando una leve risa más producida por la estúpida situación que para mofarme de ti.

El nudillo de su mano derecha impacta contra mi nariz, me muevo lo suficientemente rápido como para que no me la rompa, pero eso no quita que de esta se derrame un hilillo de sangre. En contraparte saque ágilmente mi navaja y con el filo de la nombrada acaricie el pecho de esa bestia, lo más profundo que pude en ese baile de golpes y ruidos.

Los ataques que intercambiábamos iban cargados de odio, rencor, ira, frustración, soledad, de ponzoñosas intenciones, de palabras ahogadas y de la presión que siempre había colgado de nuestros cuellos. Nosotros éramos confidentes, en nuestras peleas siempre nos demostrábamos nuestro infinito desagrado el uno por el otro, pero eso no era todo, nos demostrábamos que tal nos había ido y los sentimientos que nunca llegamos a pronunciar a viva voz.

Por eso nos necesitábamos, siempre lo habíamos hecho. Porque ambos lo sabemos, ¿Dónde íbamos a encontrar a alguien que nos entendiera tan bien? Como una pareja de antagonistas desde el punto de vista del contrario, siendo necesarios para nosotros mismo y para el otro.

Estoy harto de todo, en el fondo, nadie va a amarme, y se por qué. Tampoco va a venir nadie a buscarme si me voy lejos de todo. Suelto un grito y clavo la navaja en el hombro de Shizu-chan lo más fuerte que puedo, con ambas manos. Soy un cobarde incapaz de clavarla en su corazón y terminar con todo esto, porque… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si Shizu-chan desaparecía? Decir hola a los días monótonos, donde todo empezara a parecerme igual, hiciera lo que hiciera, la rutina me aplastaría solo al recordar que no iba a poder librarme de toda la mierda que llenaba y colapsaba mi mente a veces.

Como respuesta de mi ataque, el me dio un puñetazo mandándome un par de metros a lo lejos, cayendo sobre una montaña de nieve. Emití un leve quejido acompañado de una pequeña sarta de improperios debido a que el frio perforó mi mejilla, la cual ahora estaba hinchada y adoptaba un color violáceo, como si fueran un millón de agujas. Por mi mente cruzo la típica imagen de ese bote amarillo con letras negras en las que se podía leer ''Betadine'', realmente el dolor que sentí era como cuando años atrás en peleas tan comunes como esta Shinra curaba mis heridas con este medicamento cuyo liquido marrón escocía al contacto con la herida.

De mis labios broto una risita, ¿A que venían esos pensamientos? , y por un momento me olvide de la situación en la que me encontraba.- Ah mierda… hace tanto frio.- Dije alzando mi mirada al cielo, topándome con las luces brillantes causadas por las farolas, y un intenso cielo oscuro, ¿Ya era tan tarde? Y la risa fue creciendo, hasta ser estridente… Shizu-chan me observo con la ceja alzada mientras se acercaba hasta posicionarse ante mí.

¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Escupió, mirándome de arriba abajo, como cuando te ríes en clases, y el profesor te pregunta que donde está el chiste.

¿No es esto tan absurdo? Llevamos más de 4 horas así, Shizu-chan, ya ni siquiera estamos en Ikebukuro.- Solté entre carcajadas, era verdad, ni si quiera sé dónde estábamos. Lo único seguro es que estuviéramos donde estuviéramos, las estaciones ya habrían cerrado, y yo no tenía ni remota idea de como volver a Shinjuku, al menos en ese momento.

Shizuo miro a ambos lados, como si estuviera mintiéndole para poder salir corriendo, con lo que no contaba él, es conque mi trasero se helaba hasta el punto de adormecerse, así que difícilmente podría huir de forma normal y seria, o como mucho, digna. En general no sentía la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, y solo me quedaba huir como la niña del aro.

Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de la veracidad de mis palabras, y se quedó observando el muro al final del callejón, a un metro de mi espalda, como si estuviera procesando la situación.

Y me sorprendió cuando dejo que sus piernas cayeran contra la fría nieve, para terminar sentado de la misma forma que yo. Además de dejarme aún más impactado con la risa que soltó a continuación, era extraño, nunca había oído reír a un humano de esa forma tan libre. Como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima y se diera cuenta de que ese peso era provocado por una nimiedad. Golpeo con su puño un par de veces esa capa de fría nieve, dejando un pequeño socavón en esta capa uniforme.

Ah, mierda… es verdad.- Dijo alzando su vista a la troposfera como momentos antes había hecho yo. Volví a observar esa noche azabache, no albergaba estrellas pero si una gran luna. Se veía hermosa iluminada por la tenue luz de las pocas farolas que se alzaban en ese escueto callejón.- En una situación normal, tendría ganas de partirte la cara.- Gracias, Shizu-chan, el sentimiento es reciproco. Opté por permanecer en silencio a soltar aquella frase que no habría hecho si no iniciar otra pelea sin sentido.- Pero ahora… solo me apetece estar así. Y lo más extraño… contigo pulga asquerosa.- Dijo con un deje sorprendido de sus propias palabras, de verdad, cada vez veía mejor huir haciendo la croqueta o algo, porque si no, tarde o temprano iba a haber otra pelea.

A veces, nosotros nos sentimos solitarios.- Lo solté al aire, sin esperar si quiera que el rubio apartara la mirada del cielo.- Pero eso Shizu-chan, a sonado como si estuvieras tontorrón.

¿Tontorrón?- pronuncio el con un deje burlón.- Ya quisieras.

Ambos soltamos una breve risa, parecíamos hasta amigos, casi era surrealista.

Shizuo.- Hacía tanto que no pronunciaba su nombre sin más… Shizuo, sonaba como si lo hubieran creado para que yo lo dijera en ese instante, irónico. Capté su atención de inmediato.

¿Qué?- Preguntó con un tono entre extrañado y algo confundido.

Feliz Navidad.- No le miré, pero escuche esa risa, que se grabó en mi memoria como el hierro candente al contacto de la piel, era dulce y amable. Nadie me había dedicado una así… al menos después de conocer mis intenciones.

A ti también.- Deje que de mis labios se escapara una leve sonrisa al oír su respuesta.

Shizu-chan dejo caer una breve sonrisa y murmuro algo que aun en un tono apenas audible, llego perfectamente a mis oídos.

No sé dónde estoy, ni como volver, pero tampoco me importa quedarme aquí hasta el amanecer.

_Y mientras… en la casa de Shizuo._

Decir que medio Ikebukuro estaba allí, seria exagerar, pero bastantes personas se encontraban en la casa del rubio, era una fiesta de navidad sorpresa, en la que el propio dueño de la casa no estaba.

Habían esperado durante horas, y este no dio señal de vida, más que nada porque había dejado el móvil en su cama, a veces parecía que lo tenía de decoración.

Mi hermano no es el tipo de persona que pasa las navidades fuera.- El breve comentario de Kasuka hizo que Shinra asintiese.

Kadota miro a Erika y Walker, que miraban un catálogo de dios sabía qué. Tras esto posó su vista en el medico y se unió a la charla.- Puede que la esté pasando con alguien más.

Celty ladeo la cabeza, y Shinra alzo el dedo mientras hablo más seguro de lo que debería estar.- Eso significa que Shizuo debe de estar con su amante, no creo que de otra manera pasara las navidades fuera.

Se pudo oír el crack general de todos los cuellos al girarse a ver a Shinra, algunos mostraban una cara desencajada, por no decir todos menos Erika que en su mente disfrutaba de una idea algo extraña… pero muy acertada a su vez.

…

_Sonriendo, aun el informante podía recordar las palabras de su bestia favorita._

''_Izaya… repitamos esto el año que viene''. _


End file.
